EMOtional
by YourMoosyFate
Summary: Ig has a plan to force Fang to admit his feelings for Max, but what'll he do when it backfires? What happens when Mr. No Emotion gets a new power that's sending the whole flock on an emotional rollercoaster? Officially on HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Iggy has a plan to force Fang to admit his feelings for Max, but what happens when that plan backfires? What happens when Mr. No Emotion gets a new power that's sending the whole flock on an emotional rollercoaster? And Gozen's alive and has...wings? Fax, slight(but not completely real)Miggy, maybe a little Niggy.

**Max's POV**

We were flying towards the coordinates that The Voice gave me. We ditched the Lerner's School. 'Good Riddance' to them I say, though I did feel a little guilty. I knew that my mom really wanted us to go there. Oh well, I'm sure that once I bat my cute little eyelashes at her she'll get over it...

_Maximum, you still have to save the World. Keep on track. _Oh, lovely The Voice is back.

_**Speak of the Voice. I know I have to save the World, you've reminded me like a thousand freaking times!**_

_I'm just reminding you again, Maximum. __Stay on track. I'll be leaving you for a little while, so you will be on your own. I'll try and come back soon, but I can't make any promises. I have a...situation._

_**Whatever Voice.**_I stuck my chin out, refusing to ask the voice why it was leaving. I glanced again at my flock. We were free. Again. I wondered breifly, if we would ever be free for real? Would we ever _not_ be on the run?

There's me, Maximum Ride, Max for short. I'm fourteen, and so are Fang and Iggy. Fang is my best friend, and Iggy's blind. There's also Nudge, who doesn't shut up, ever. Gasman, whose name is pretty self-explainitory. Then my baby Angel, who can read, and control minds.

Angel isn't the only one with one of these _nifty little gifts._ We all had them. Angel could also shapeshift...kind of, into a bird of paradise. Fang could become invisible if he held still, which he usually did, so I lost him alot. Iggy could see the colors of things. Before you say "duh", Iggy's blind. Unless he was being practically snowblinded, in which case he could see. Nudge could hack any computer, sense people through the things that they've touched, and she was magnet girl. I could fly at super speed, got really bad headaches that made me want to die, and a voice in my head that was now leaving. Aren't I just Miss-Lucky-Mutant-Bird-Girl?

Of course, we all have wings. You heard me right, wings! We're freaky bird-kids that escaped from a school of angry white coats ready to experiment on us. They already made us bird kids, what more could they want? But appearantly they wanted a few more minor things. World domination being one of them.

A while back we destroyed a building called Itex, trying to get rid of the world dominators. I gave the speech of my life about global warming, and was feeling pretty dang good about it. We thought we were done, and headed to a school that the government was opening for us (a real school, not an experiment school), only to find out that my voice decided we weren't done yet. So now, we were headed to the coordinates that my voice gave us, ready to keep saving the world.

_I'm sorry, I have to go now. Goodbye Maxim- Max._ My voice derailed my previous thoughts, as usual.

_What?_

_I have to go now. Goodbye, Max._

_Goodbye, voice. _I thought, stunned that the voice had finally called me Max. I processed this for a half a second, before_ Bam!_

Suddenly, I was falling. The railroad spike, I was praying I would never meet again, slammed through my skull. I didn't even have time to cry out. I tucked my wings and started plummeting. There was no way Fang would be able to catch me in time. Good! I didn't care, this hurt so bad.

My eyes were streaming tears, my whole body was shaking. No images came this time. I just...hurt. My mouth opened and let out a small cry. I was going to die, but I didn't care. My head hurt so bad!

"Max!" I heard Fang, as he turned around to finally see me falling. His voice was muffled, being snatched by the wind. I knew I was falling too fast, and he didn't have super speed flying.

The air stopped whistling past my ears, but I didn't care. I was still holding my head together. Fang had caught me on the opposite side than I'd heard him though. He shouldn't have been able to even catch me in time at all, let alone get to my other side.

Pain burst through my head again, and I didn't have time to care anymore. I heard myself scream in pain, but I couldn't help it. I clenched my jaw to stop it, but that made the pain even worse.

"Angel!" I heard Gazzy yell horrified, now she was crying out. She stopped abruptly.

"Thanks Iggy, I just wanted to see what Max's headaches were like, but I couldn't stand it." She said in a tear choked voice. "You can put me down now." So, Iggy had caught her, she was okay.

"No." I heard Fang say quietly. I was confused, his voice was still coming from the wrong side. Suddenly, I realized. Fand hadn't caught me, and Iggy had caught Angel. So who was holding me? My incredible need for freedom shot through the pain of my headache, and I shoved away from the person holding me.

Whoever it was, grabbed the arm I used to try and shove, and yanked. It dislocated my shoulder immediatly, but the pain of the headache was still dying away so it blended, I barely even flinched.

"Put. Her. Down." I heard Fang say in a low, angry voice. I forced my eyes open a bit and gasped at who was holding me. Just guess. Gozen had appearantly survived the fall. Now, they had grafted wings on him too.

"Can't they be a bit more original." I croaked. "I mean, there can only be so many people with wings before we're no longer mutant _freaks_." Gozen glared down at me, and I shoved away again. He caught me with the arm he'd already dislocated, stopping my fall with a jerk. I winced, and hardly contained hissing in pain.

"Shut up." He said quietly.

"Aw, Gozen. You're just sad that you got caught in the act of being a wanna-be. I'm mean, gosh, yeah wings are cool and everything, but are you really cut out for hanging with the cool kids. We're pretty hardcore. I don't know if you can handle it."

"Shut up before I drop you." Surprisingly his threat didn't scare me.

"Oh dear! What will I do if you drop me? I don't know, maybe use my _wings._" He slapped me, practically making my head turn in a full circle. Ow. "That sure wasn't nice Gozen Dearest. You really hurt my feelings." His face turned red, and I tried not to the shy away from the blow that was sure to come. While I'd been distracting Gozen Dearest though, Iggy snuck behind him and pulled his wings together behind his back. Gozen dropped like a rock. I re-snapped out my wings, and tried to look like I wasn't struggling not to fall with my dislocated arm.

"Okay, now let me carry you." Fang murmured quietly, flying up beside me.

"I'm fine." I lied through my teeth. I was losing altitude, and I was suddenly liking the idea of landing.

"Max, you look like you're about to pass out." Fang said urgently.

"We could just land." I suggested in a whisper.

"Gozen was just here, and I don't want to be close to where he is." I rolled my eyes, annoyed with his logic.

"Then let's go," but I faltered, and dropped a yard or so. I tried to concentrate on my breathing, and slow it down, but it was still coming out in short huffs. One of my wings tucked, without my permission, and I started to go down.

"Max!" Fang snatched me from the air, trying not to look too worried, though he wasn't pulling it off. I tucked my other wing in, knowing that he had me, and drifted into the darkness.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Max POV**

"Is she going to be okay?" I heard Angel whisper, worry coated every word. "I only experienced a few seconds and I thought I was going to die." My heart hurt for her, and I was sad that she had tried to feel my headaches.

"Angel. You. Have. To. Promise...never to try...to feel my headaches again." I ordered weakly, my authoritive tone ruined my my quaking voice.

"Max!" Angel and Nudge threw their arms around me. I tried to smile and sit up, but pain ripped through my arm and I grimaced instead. "Max, are you okay?"

"Hunky dory." I tried to keep from wincing as I used my arm to help myself up. "So, now we know that Gozen is still alive. Maybe the Uber Director is too." I said, trying to divert attention from my pain. "I wonder why they grafted wings on him..."

"Who knows. It seems they'll graft wings onto anyone lately. Where's the benifit now?" Iggy said sarcastically. I chuckled.

"We should complain." Nudge chimed in. "Like, go to the school and say...'hey we were supposed to be the only flying freaks, and you gave our spot away!' and then like they we could hit someone. Or blow something up. Maybe we could just send an exploding note. Or what if-" I covered her mouth with my hand, but the sudden movement threw me off balance, and I caught myself with the injured one. I shut my mouth to keep from making a sound.

"Max!" Gasman suddenly cried, walking out of the woods with Fang. I was wondering where they were. Gazzy dropped all of the firewood he'd gathered and flung himself onto me. It added weight to my arm and I roughly shut my eyes again.

"Hey, Gazzy!" I hugged him, while trying to recover.

"Max! Are you okay?" He sounded nervous, like I'd fall down again any second. I stood up and glanced up at Fang, and he was trying to hide the same emotion from his eyes.

"Yes. I'm perfectly fi-" My voice choked off as another brain explosion crippled me. I doubled over, and quickly fell to my knees.

"Max!" Angel yelled. I didn't acknowledge her. I tried to secure the fragments of my brain together. Again, tears glided down my face, and it hurt too bad for me to be ashamed. I clenched my jaw again to keep from crying out. I layed the top of my head on the dirt, resisting the urge to slam it into the ground. Anything to stop the pain.

This was just as bad as the others, if not worse. I thought maybe I was over them, and they'd gone away, but I was so wrong. This particular one was lasting forever. I flopped to my side, staying upright took too much of my energy. I curled into a ball, _please just end._ I was groaning through my teeth, even though I was fighting it. Jeeze, it hurt _so_ bad. I couldn't function. I couldn't breath. I could only feel this headache ripping through my entire skull. Then the pain didn't ebb away, it was just gone. I jumped to the bushes and threw up.

I took a few breaths and then walked back to where the flock was sitting, stunned. I plonked down between Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge. They all grabbed various parts of my arm, and tucked there faces away in them.

"I really am fine." I was lying a surprising amount today. "Don't worry you guys. I'm okay. It's been a long day, head to bed. I'm taking first watch."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Iggy asked softly.

"Yes, now to bed." They all groaned and started finding places to sleep. I leaned back against a tree. Fang came and sat next to me.

"You should get some sleep too. Are you sure you don't want me to take first watch?" I nodded without answering. "Max..." I glanced up to see Fang giving me an deep look, but I couldn't understand it. "Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked glancing at the younger kids. I nodded and stood up. We took a few steps away, just enough so the kids-who-might-be-prentending-to-be-asleep couldn't hear us. "Max, are you really okay?"

"Yup. Don't worry about me Fang, just go to bed." He rolled his eyes, and walked away. He knew I was lying. I went and sat back down.

After a little while it dawned on me that no one had re-located my shoulder. I got up and walked back to the edge of the camp. I took a deep breath, and _pop._ There was more pain that I was braced for, though I should have been. The pain shot through my body making me stagger forward, and bringing embarrassing tears to my eyes. Strong arms caught me and wrapped around me. Ugh, leave it to Fang to catch me at my moment of weakness.

"Max," he said in a whisper. He kept his arms wrapped around me breifly, and my head spun. What was with him? He was Fang, Mr. No Emotion, Mr. I'll-mess-with-Max-rather-than-try-to-understand. He was confusing me all over again. I took a step away from him and he let me go.

My knees buckled as _yet another_ headache slapped me. Fang didn't expect it, so my knees slammed hard. I grabbed my head. Why? Why was this happening? Why all at once? Was I finally about to die? Were my genes unraveling? I let out a small whimper. The pain was never less. They weren't getting weaker. If anything they were getting stronger. I was on my knees, doubled over, forehead on the dirt, trying to repress the sobs. _Please stop!_ I begged to no one. After eternity the pain finally stopped.

"Fang, what's wrong with me?" I asked helplessly. My voice was shaking, and the tears finally stopped. He sat down next to me, rather than make me stand up.

"I don't know." He looked down at his knees. Oh thanks, Mr. No Help At All! "Max, what is wrong with you?" He looked up at me, and I saw something that I didn't recognize. Fear. He wasn't even trying to hide it. His whole face, and his eyes, all screamed fear. He didn't know what was wrong with me, and he was afraid.

"Don't be scared." I told him harshly, because his fear was rapidly multiplying my own. "I'll be fine."

"I'm not scared. Of course you'll be fine, Max. You always are." But the lie was in both of our eyes. We had no idea if I would be okay.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Iggy POV**

"Ig, can I talk to you for a sec?" Fang was shifting from foot to foot. Though, he was trying to act all nonchalant, like he wasn't embarrassed about having to ask my advice about Max. I may be blind, but I still knew why he was here. He and Max had been fighting...again.

"Yes loverboy?" I heard a slight sigh of frusteration. He'd finally admitted to me that he liked Max (though everyone knew anyway) but he couldn't seem to muster up the courage to tel her.

"Please don't call me that." I had a couple of comebacks, but decided against being sarcastic at this particular moment.

"Fine, what do you need?" He paused. Fang was never very good about asking for advice. He liked to figure things out on his own, but since he'd kissed Max twice and she ran both times, his confidence had been a bit shot. I tried to explain that if she didn't like him back then she wouldn't have gotten her panties in a twist over Bridgid, but he didn't seem to see reason. He kept coming back to the fact that she ran.

"I..." He paused again, "don'tknowwhattodoaboutMax." He said in a rush.

"What?" I tried to hide a smirk. We both knew that I understood what he said.

"I don't know what to do about Max." He said through clenched teeth. Wow, he really needed my help.

"What happened this time?" I said, surpressing my own sigh of annoyance.

"I don't know. It's like...everytime I think that she starts to like me. Or I guess not start to like me, but act like she likes me, something happens, and she backs away again." I was a little shocked that he was asking me, and admitting to being confused. This was quite the step for our silent Fang.

"Maybe Mr. I-never-tell-people-how-I-really-feel, you should tell her that you like her. She's probably confused by the fact that you kissed her and then flirted with another girl." I stated bluntly.

"I only did that because I thought it would make her jealous and-"

"It worked." I cut him off. "Stop thinking so much. For such a 'Slick guy' you really don't get girls at all." I could almost feel him rolling his eyes.

"What and you do know girls?"

"Dude, you're the one asking me for advice." I waited for him to argue with me, but he stayed silent. "She is probably just really confused. Tell her you like her," Suddenly I was hit with brilliance. No one ever got more jealous than Fang, and suddenly I knew the perfect way to force him to say it to her. "If you don't tell her soon, some poor underdog who's got a sappy crush on her will. Then you'll be stuck watching her with another boy."

"Who else would have their eyes on Max?" He asked a bit suspicously. So he caught my drift...very good job Fang. "And who else would she think is good enough for her?" Ouch, that was a low blow. Two could play at that game.

"What about Sam?" Fang let out a low growl.

"Stay away from Max." He said darkly. I had to stop myself from taking a step away. Fang could be scary.

I put my hands up in surrender, trying to keep him from killing me too soon. "Dude, who said I was talking about me? I'm just saying that you should tell her before you run out of time."

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind." He said quietly before stalking off.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************


	2. Chapter 2

**_Short A/N: Wow, I'm surprised that people actually like this. I didn't think that anybody would care at all. So here's the next chapter...I hope you guys like it. You don't HAVE to review...but it'd be nice. My main problem is this: I have no idea where to make them go. I know that they are going somewhere, following The Voice's coordinates...but I didn't do well in geography... :)_**

**_Disclaimer: JP please read this and buy it from me!!!!! lol...I don't own Maximum Ride(no one does, she flies free)_**

**Max POV**

I woke up, and had to fight to suppress a groan. I felt like I'd been hit by a bus. Yeah, I'd been through worse but feeling like torn up concrete wasn't on my list of favorite things. My shoulder ached the most, my whole back was sore, and my head had a left over throb from the many brain attacks in a row. I forced myself to stand up and check everyone. Iggy had taken last watch, so he was getting the mini frying pan(Nudges Idea) from his backpack and stoking the fire in anticipation of cooking breakfast. The kids and Fang were still sleeping, but I decided to give them a couple more minutes of some much deserved sleep.

"Morning, Ig." I was silently rolling my shoulder, trying to loosen it up.

"Morning, Max. How'd you sleep?" He stopped what he was doing and gave me his full attention for a second. Was it me...or was something...off.

"Like the dead. Whatcha cooking this morning, chef Iggy?" I asked wondering what he could have found to cook. He jerked his thumb over his shoulder towards a small pond we'd camped by.

"Fang and I made a fishing rig and left it out last night. I'm cooking what we caught."

"How many did you catch?" I asked, glancing around and not seeing any.

"Enough." With that, he went back to cooking. I rolled my eyes, but he couldn't see me.

"Well, that wasn't mysterious at all. Gosh, sometimes your almost as bad as F-" I forgot the end of my sentence. I forgot everything. I clenched my jaws and fell to the ground. _This is just getting plain ridiculous. Can't a poor mutant bird girl get a break once in a while. _

"Max!" I heard Iggy running towards me, but I didn't care. "Max, are you okay?" _Why?! Why was this happening to me?_ I waited for the pain to go away before nodding.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Iggy started rubbing my shoulders. Softly moving past the sore spot and making it vanish. He made small circles on the back of my neck, making me sigh. "Thanks, Ig. That's felt nice."

Suddenly Iggy and I were nose to nose. He leaned forward a bit, brushing his cheek against mine. "Anytime." He whispered softly in my ear. One of his fingers made a soft trail from my neck and around to my chin, and then he was standing back by the fire getting stuff ready to cook.

_Whoa! Whoa! What just happened? Did Iggy just *gulp*...hit on me?_ I glanced over at Fang who was...awake. He was giving Iggy a murderous look, and suddenly glanced over at me. Then he was fine, as if nothing had happened, pulling his blank face mask back on.

"Hey Fang, could you come help me cut up these pieces of meat?" Iggy asked as if he knew that Fang had been awake all along. Fang got up without a word and swiped the knife from Iggy.

"I could help." I offered, for lack of something better to do.

"Max, you've had a billion brain attacks in less than two days. There is no way that I'm going to hand you something sharp anytime soon." Fang shot another dark look at Iggy that I didn't understand. I bit back the suggestion that maybe Fang shouldn't have anything sharp handed to him either. _What in the World is going on?_

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**(Still) Max POV**

Iggy fixed the heavenly fish, and we all attacked it like rabid dogs. Now we were sitting around, our bellies actually full, trying not to doze back off. I glanced around taking stock of everyone's conditions. It wasn't looking to good. They looked beat.

Angel and Nudge were playing tic-tac-toe with sticks in the dirt, but neither of them seemed to care about the outcome much. They weren't giving much effort at all. Angel's blond curls were limp and dirty (already). She seemed more tired than the rest, she had since the incident in Antarctica. Nudge was laying next to her drawing squiggles around there game without purpose. And here's a major surprise, she was being quiet.

Gazzy and Fang were leaning shoulder to shoulder, and Gazzy was snoring lightly. Fang had half lidded eyes that were glazed over with that I'm-so-full-I-might-pass-out-right-this-second look. He was fighting the drowsiness, but I could tell that the chances of him winning the battle were slim. Iggy, was leaned up against a tree, already passed back out, hand halfway in his pack reaching for something. He was probably tinkering with a bomb before falling asleep. **(A/N: Boy isn't that a pleasant thought...falling asleep while tinkering with a BOMB)**

I was sitting alone by the pond rinsing the mini frying pan, and watching the Flock fighting off the urge to nap. We'd only been flying again for about three or four days, but after so long of relaxation in Antarctica, they seemed to be having trouble getting back into the swing of things. I wasn't helping that I'd been pushing them in an effort to get away from the Government's school as fast as possible. I couldn't have been happier to ditch that stupid Lerner's school, but maybe I was being a little too hard on them. They hadn't even been awake for more than an hour and they were already snoozing again.

I turned away from them sadly. I should be doing better than this. I rinsed my face in the pond, and came up to feel all of the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I half turned, fist already flying, but whoever it was caught my fist and pushed me into the water. I gasped, took in water instead of air, and came up choking and gagging on disgusting pond muck.

"Fang!" I glared at him. Suddenly Fang did something unexpected. He doubled over in laughter. Fang, yes _Fang_, was laughing so hard that his breath was coming in short gasps.

"You...should see...your face!" He was practically in hysterics. Part of me melted. Fang's smile momentarily caught me off guard, and now I wasn't sure how to react. He was still laughing and I wasn't sure what to do. He fell down and rolled onto his back, then looked at me upside down, but the laughter did not cease. I stood there for a minute, waste deep in pond water, and stared at him in shock.

"Fang?" I asked a tentitively. He finally gained control of himself enough to stop laughing, and contented himself with smirking at me. "You okay?" He rolled onto his stomach and glanced up at me, his face only inches from mine. Suddenly, he broke into another big grin.

"I'm fine." He gave me a small peck on the cheek and jumped up, "but you are still standing in yucky pond water."

I glanced around me, miraculously re-aware of where I was. "Oh yeah." I could feel my face turning red. He offered me a hand, but I'd been embarrassed enough today, so I didn't take it. I jumped out of the pond and rudely brushed past him. _I can't believe he did that again._ I did _not_ like Fang, and that was final.


	3. AN

**(A/N) I know that everyone HATES author's notes, and I'm not entirely sure that they're allowed, but this needs to be done. I am DEEPLY sorry, and truly apologize that I've taken FOREVER to add a new chapter. I got really busy with school, and I just didn't have time to. Then, when I was finally about to the next book was coming out in like a week. I read it, and of course those of you that have probably know why I wasn't sure if I should continue on my stories path. So um, I guess I'm not sure what to do now. Please review and tell me if you think I should just quit this story and start a new one, or continue as if the fifth book never came out. Either way, I'll try my best to never go this long without updating again. ******** Thanks for your time, and please don't hate me.**


	4. Chapter 3

**(A/N) A/N's aren't bad if they begin a chapter, right? :) Anyway, it seems decided. By majority *coughcoughUnanomouscoughcough* that I should continue with my fan fic. Thanks for giving me support guys, and letting me know that it's MY take on the story, and that even though the fifth book came out you think I should continue. Thank you so much, you really gave me a confidence boost. I'm never sure if my writing's actually good, even though that is my chosen profession, and it's always great to get feedback. I also hope I don't ever have to keep you all waiting so long again. SO without further adue....Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. I don't own Max, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, or sadly Fang and Iggy. The flock flies free :)**

**Max POV**

Okay, something really weird was going on. Fang and Iggy had been acting really weird all day long. I continue with the word 'weird' for lack of a better explaination.

Example one: Fang and I were flying next to each other, in comfortable silence, and suddenly Iggy swooped so close to me we almost collided. I jerked out of the way, and as he went by, he did the weird face brushing thing again.

Example two: I was asking Iggy what he wanted to eat, when we stopped at McDonalds a few minutes ago, and Fang pushed him aside, got in my space, and whispered (That's right, WHISPERED) his order in my ear. As if it was some kind of secret.

They've been acting this way all day, and I'm practically going out of my mind. As we were all stuffing our faces in a booth at the back of Micky-D's I narrowed the wierdness down to three possible conclusions.

Conclusion One: They're clones. (Hey, in my life it could happen)

Conclusion Two: They aren't getting enough sleep, and I'm going to have to start knocking them unconcious around seven thirty to keep my sanity.

Or Conclusion Three: They have a bet going.

I don't know about you, but I'm gonna have to go with Conclusion Three. When I catch them, which I will, they are both soooooo dead.

"It's not a bet, Max." Angel murmured so quietly I could barely hear her.

"What sweetie?" If it's not a bet then what the heck is wrong with them! That's it, from now on we're all out by seven thirty.

"It's not a bet." She repeated, looking guiltily at her fifth burger.

"Then what is it, honey?"

"Hey, Max. Can I have a word with you?" Nudge asked suddenly. Knowing her, it will be more that just _a_ word. It'll be more like 6 million. "Privately." She added nervously. Did someone slip the flock's drinks with some be-a-bunch-of-completely-wierd-wierdos potion?

"Sure." I followed Nudge to the none to clean bathrooms, and closed the door behind me.

"What's going on with Iggy and Fang, Max? They're acting really weird." She's never been one for beating around the bush.

"I'm not sure Nudge, but you're right. They are being really wierd. Trust me though, I _will_ get to the bottom of it." She made a funny face, and then gave me a look that I couldn't read.

"Okay." Then she was gone. That was it, she just wanted to say that Iggy and Fang were being wierd, and then leave? What was going on with the flock these days?!

"Hey Max." Angel said peeking in the door, "can I talk to you for a second? I think I might be able to help you out a little bit."

************************************************************************

**Iggy POV**

"Stop it. I get the point, okay Iggy? You can stop now." Fang growled under his breath. Max, and Nudge left for the bathroom and Angel had followed right behind them. Gazzy was at the counter, ordering another McFlurry.

"Stop what?" I asked innocently.

"You. Know. What." He answered through clenched teeth. "You've made your point, and if you don't stop soon you _will_ regret it."

"Ooh, scary. Seriously though, I have no idea what you're talking about." This was just too much fun, and he made it so easy.

"Look." He'd finally blown his top, and I started scooting away from him. "If you don't stop right now-"

"Hey guys!" Nudge said cheerfully, scooting into the booth beside me. Fang dropped whatever he was about to say. "Iggy, can I have the rest of your fries?" I nodded, and she reached across me for my tray. I felt the slightest burning in my cheeks and prayed that no one noticed.

"Hey Iggy, can I sit there?" I heard Max say from right behind me, making me jump. I can't beleive that I didn't hear her come up behind me. I nodded, and she slid into the booth on my other side. I could feel anger radiating from across the table where Fang was sitting. I had to truly work to keep a grin from my face, though a slight smirk might have escaped. Someone kicked me.

"Ow!" I jumped. Fang.

"Iggy, are you okay?" Nudge and Max chorused.

"Uh, yeah. Fine." I said, trying to keep the confusion from my voice.

"Fang, why would you do that? He did nothing to you!" Max accused. I started to snicker, while Max and Fang argued.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I could feel Nudge leaning toward me, and not for the first time wished I could see her face. I could hear concern in her voice, but I wanted to see it in her eyes. I reached over and patted her shoulder.

"I'm fine Nudge."

"I think it's time to leave now." Max sounded nothing like she'd just been in an arguement with Fang. Sometimes I wondered if we gave the 'emotions hiding' title to the wrong person. Though Fang wasn't loud with his emotions, I always felt like he was way worse at hiding them than Max. Especially when he talked, Max could hide what she was feeling even when she was talking, Fang could not. Maybe that's why he was so quiet all of the time.

We threw away our trash and left, leaping into the air almost as soon as we walked out the doors. I could hear Max and Fang talking, as if nothing had happened. Fights barely effected those two. One second they would be furious with one another, the next they would put it aside to deal with the next problem at hand. Then they would make up, as if nothing ever happened. I flew in close to Max again, right between her and Fang's conversation.

"Hey Max." I said convesationally. "How's it going?" I heard Fang give off the a snarl so faint that _I_ barely heard it, but I did. This was too much fun.

"Hey Iggy. Much better now. How're you?" Fang flew off alone, as Max and I talked for a little while. When I ran out of stuff to talk to her about, I leaned forward so far I thought I might flip.

"Bye, Max. Talk to you later." I whispered in her ear. She grabbed the back of my neck, rather gently.

"I do hope that you will." She whispered back softly. If I liked her, it would have sent chills down my spine. I did shiver a little, but not because I liked her. I shivered from fear. What if Max liked _me now? What have I gotten myself into?_


	5. Chapter 4

**(A/N) Again, thanks for the feedback you guys. I decided to write the next chapter from Fang's point of view, but I soon realized that JP never directly writes chapters from FANG'S POV. He always writes it from like a third person, omniscient, happens to know what's going on in his head POV. He does that for everyone I think, but it feels most right with Fang. It just seemed right not to give it from Fang's POV completely. Anyway, here we go.**

**(Another A/N) Sorry, I lied. I also want to say that I DO have the next two chapters written :). So, if I can get on the internet everyday then you should get them one right after the other. I'll also share a secret with you, if you review a couple of times you might get two chapters in one day...I don't know, try it and find out. 5 reviews is all I'm asking for ;P**

**Disclaimer: My name is not James Patterson...yet. *Sigh* nor will it ever be...**

**Fang's POV (Sort of)**

Fang had never been so furious in his life. At least not at Iggy. He and Iggy were insanely close, or so Fang had thought. He never would have guessed that Iggy would do something so incredibly mean like this. He knew that Iggy didn't really like Max, or at least he thought he didn't.

"Ow." Iggy suddenly cried. Fang looked at him from across the table.

"Fang, why would you do that? He did nothing to you!" Max accusedsuddenly. Fang was shocked, though he did his best to hide it. He hadn't done anything either.

"Max, what are you talking about?" He could see Iggy snickering out of the corner of his eye. So that's what he was up too. _Now he's trying to make me look bad!_ Fang thought angrily. He had thought that Iggy was just trying to help him, give him a little push, but now he wasn't so sure.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about! Now apologize." Max had the funniest look on her face.

"Uh, sorry Ig." Fang said, trying not to speak through a clenched jaw, though it was getting harder and harder. Iggy didn't even hear, he was talking to Nudge. "Happy?" Fang asked, letting some of his temper escape on Max.

"Oh, I'm very happy." Max said mischievously. "I think it's time to leave now." She addressed the flock suddenly. Everyone stood and began to leave. As soon as the flock walked out of the doors they took flight. Fang flew over to Max, his stomach turning in a flip flop thing, and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yo." He said lamely. He tried to think of something clever to add, but it seemed as if his mind was at a loss.

"Uh, yo." Max said back, sounding confused. "Something on your mind?" Fang shook his head. It wasn't something she wanted to hear. He knew that she didn't like him back. She'd already run from him more than once. Ig kept telling him that she was jealous of Brigid and other girls, but Fang wasn't sure. What if it really was just Max not trusting them, and worrying about him? "So I was thinking-"

The rest of Max's sentence was cut off by a very rude blind kid, flying in between them. "Hey Max," he said conversationally. "How's it going?" Fang let out a quiet snarl. This was getting really old, really fast. He was going to give Iggy something to think about, and very soon, if he didn't stop.

"Hey Iggy. Much better now. How're you?" Max replied, almost immediately. What did she mean 'much better now'? Did she like Iggy now? Did she not like talking to Fang anymore? Fang resisted the urge to make a face, and show how much her statement bothered him, and flew off alone without a word.

Max and Iggy were flying together and talking while Fang flew alone, brooding. This was not okay with him. What if Max really did like Iggy back? Iggy didn't seem to be backing off. What if he wasn't just making a point and he really liked Max? What if now that he'd made a move, she actually liked Iggy instead? If Max liked Iggy, Fang wanted her to be happy, but he wasn't sure if he would be able to just stand by idly and watch.

Iggy bent over so far that Fang thought he might lose his balance and flip, and whispered something in Max's ear. Then _she _grabbed _his_ neck and whispered something back. Fang couldn't help it. He growled. _He_ liked Max, and Iggy knew that. He was finally going to say something to Max, and now Iggy was getting in the way. How was he supposed to get a moment alone with her if Iggy kept interrupting? Iggy had gone too far, and Fang was going to let him know about it. This was _not_ okay.

************************************************************************

**Gazzy's POV**

Everybody was acting really weird. Angel kept telling me that she couldn't talk to me, and that she was really busy for right now; Nudge was strangely quiet and she wouldn't tell me why; Fang and Max weren't talking like normal; And Iggy was hanging out with Max, but when she would walk away he had a funny, scared expression on his face. I had no idea what was going on.

"This looks fine." Max said, looking at Iggy from the corners of her eyes and nudging him with her foot, as we all scrambled to start setting up camp. Iggy gave off a nervous laugh and was suddenly preoccupied with gathering firewood. Max said she had something she needed to do and walked off into the woods for a minute.

"Hey Nudge, will you help me gather some firewood?" Iggy asked her suddenly. Nudge's only reply was to stick out her chin stubbornly and stomp in the opposite direction. "Huh?" Iggy said to no one in particular. "What's up with her?"

"I think she's mad at you Ig." I told him. "She stuck her chin out stubbornly, like she does when she's mad.

"What'd I do?" He asked bewildered.

"How should I know? You're all acting funny today." I said, and started drawing in the dirt with a stick.

Max came back and started purposely pulling all of her stuff out of her backpack. She didn't seem aware of anyone else for a moment. When hers was empty she glanced up, looking confused. "Hey Nudge, do you have the frying pan in your backpack?" She asked quietly.

"Why should _you_ care? _You_ aren't the one that cooks." Nudge snapped. She stalked over to her backpack and pulled the frying pan out anyway. Max's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"_Excuse me._" I stood up, and took a step back, ready to run for it. No one talked to Max that way, except maybe Fang. "I don't remember you being the one that cooks either, Nudge."

"Sorry," Nudge mumbled under her breath before she sprinted off into the woods. Max took a deep breath and went after her. Fang walked into our little clearing as Max and Nudge ran out. He made a beeline for Iggy.

"I need to talk to you. _Right now." Iggy didn't seem fazed by angry Fang, but I knew better. Everyone was scared of angry Fang, except maybe Max. Angel leaned over and whispered in my ear._

"_This is gonna be good." She started giggling as Fang and Iggy walked out of ear reach. I just wanted to know what the heck was going on!_


	6. Chapter 5

**(A/N) I got 5 reviews, so as hinted, I will update twice today. I'm really starting to have fun writing this. I don't know if you've noticed a little bit of OOCness with Fang...actually with everyone, but especially Fang. There is a reason but you have to keep reading to find out. Mwuahahahaha!**

**Disclaimer. (Does it count if I just write 'Disclaimer.' and leave it, or do I **_**have**_** to elaborate and tell you that I'm not JP and that I don't own MR. It kinda brings me down, but hopefully one day my book will have fanfictions and I can trick you guys with actual new chapters and not actually need a disclaimer. Man this is the longest disclaimer in the world, on with the story!)**

**Iggy POV**

"I need to talk to you. _Right now._" Fang said as soon as he reached me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of hearing distance of Gazzy and Angel. I opened my mouth to say something, but he cut me off. "I've thought about it," he said calmly, "and I don't think that you're just making a point anymore."

"Now wait a sec-" He cut me off again.

"So I've decided that," he paused as if his next choice of words was causing him physical pain. "That, if- if you like Max and she likes you back, then there's nothing I can do about it. I'll just have to-to deal with it. Just please, if she picks you then be good to her. Oh, and try not to flaunt it, okay?" Before I could respond, Fang was walking away.

What was I supposed to say to that? Fang was giving me permission to *gulp* date Max? I didn't even like Max. What if she did like me back now? I didn't want to hurt her feelings, but I just wasn't into Max in that way. Now I'd given them both the impression that I was. My whole plan was backfiring straight into my face.

"I said that I don't want to talk about it, so leave me alone. I'm sorry I snapped at you, but drop it. I mean it, Max. I don't want to talk about it!" I could barely hear Nudge because they were far off in the woods, but my hearing was exceptional.

"Nudge!" I heard Max plead. "Nudge, talk to me! Please. What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Yeah, it sounded like nothing. I was starting to worry about Nudge. Something was bothering her, and she wouldn't talk about it. It was definitely not like her. I heard Nudge break through the trees and back into our little clearing, Max following close behind her.

Someone passed me the frying pan, I think it was Gazzy, and I pulled cheese and bread from my pack. At least I could make grilled cheese sandwiches and hopefully not have to talk to anyone in the flock for a few minutes. It seemed as if everyone's nerves were frayed and we were all about to kill each other.

************************************************************************

**Max POV**

"**Well, I'm going to bed." Nudge announced as soon as we were finished eating. Her voice cut through all the silence of the meal, which let me tell you was a lot. I'd never seen the flock so quiet, or on edge. She stalked off to the farthest reach of the clearing and lay down closing her eyes. **

"**Me too." Gazzy and Angel added quickly, swallowing the last of their food and heading off to bed. I glanced around at Iggy and Fang. I could cut the tension with a knife. Iggy grunted and stood to walk away.**

"**Good night Iggy." I called after him with a girlie giggle. I could see him shiver. Fang looked at me and rolled his eyes as if to say 'overdoing it much?'. I just gave him a wide grin. "I'll take first watch if you don't mind."**

"**Actually I do mind." He said very quietly, scooting closer to me. "I'll take the first watch with you." I gave a small nod, and leaned my arm against his while taking a swig of my Pepsi. We sat in comfortable silence for a little bit before we could be sure that Iggy had fallen asleep. "So uh, Max?" Fang asked awkwardly.**

"**Yeah?"**

"**All you told me when we landed was that Angel talked to you, you're messing with Iggy, and that you're not serious. Before I got back to camp Angel told me to tell Iggy something, so I did. What I'm wondering is, what did Angel tell you exactly? And what are you two up to?" I did my best to hide a mischievous grin.**

"**It's a secret." I said, giving him a wink. "You know what, I'll let you take first watch tonight." I gave him a smile, flew to the nearest Branch of a tree, and kept smiling to myself as I settled in. This was going to be good.**


	7. Chapter 6

**(A/N) I KNOW THAT EVERYONE, ESPECIALLY FANG, IS GOING TO BE OOC. PLEASE UNDERSTAND THAT THERE IS A REASON FOR THIS AND BEAR WITH ME. **

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer.**

**Max POV**

I'd settled back into my branch after waking Iggy for the last watch. I tried to give him the last watch as often as possible, so he could start breakfast a little bit before I woke up. I woke him up by slowly pulling my fingers through his hair, he of course did his best to hide a face. I was having so much fun freaking him out. You might say 'Max, how cruel of you' but if you heard why Angel said he was being this way, you would mess with him too. Besides, not very many chances came around when I could get Iggy back for all of the tricks he played on me.

I closed my eyes and began drifting off to sleep, when my brain exploded again. I couldn't help but wonder, in the back of my mind, if I would die soon. It seemed as if every time it exploded I would die, yet here I was, falling out of a tree. I hit a few branches on the way down, and collided with the ground hard enough to make me lose what little air I had left. I started writhing in pain, and whatever I had hurt (my head hurt so bad I couldn't identify where I was hurt yet) added to the pain in my head.

I started crying. Isn't that a great way to start the day: having a giant brain explosion, and then falling out of a tree. I rolled to my stomach, trying to hold my head in one piece. "Why?!" I heard myself yell at the top of my lungs. I could hear myself gasping for air, but I couldn't feel it, and I knew that I wasn't getting enough. It felt like someone was taking my head in their hands, like a piece of cloth, and ripping it into little bits.

Then it was all over. At least, my head didn't hurt anymore. My leg had twisted under me when I fell, and my face and arms were covered with stinging scratches and bruises from branches that I'd hit on the way down. I gasped in air. It felt like I hadn't taken a breath in years.

As I was laying, gasping for air, I was sort of aware of a hand rubbing circles on my back. Fang. I crawled into his lap and started bawling my eyes out. He stood up and started carrying me into the woods so the kids wouldn't see. I cried on his shoulder the entire time. He sat down in the woods, with me still miraculously on his lap and let me cry for a good fifteen minutes.

"Why Fang? Why is this happening to me? I don't want to die." As I said it, I slapped my hand over my mouth. I didn't mean to say that out loud.

Suddenly fear, ten times worse that before, filled me. I couldn't function, couldn't breath. I couldn't die, I was Maximum Ride. I still had to save the world. I glanced up at Fang, he was staring at me in horror, as if I'd just announced that the world was coming to an end. He hadn't even looked that way when we _did_ find out that the world was supposed to be coming to an end. "What?" I asked, even more fearful than before.

"You can't die, I won't let you." He said so quietly I could barely hear him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a really tight hug.

"Fang, you may be good, but you can't fight death." I replied, secretly feeling a little better.

"Wanna bet?" He asked pulling me, if possible, even closer. Where fear was crippling me only moments ago, determination took over. It wouldn't let me go. Fang could stop this. I was lying to myself, but I still believed every bit of it. It didn't make sense at all.

We sat like that for a moment, Fang holding me close and me lying to myself. I was thinly aware of my leg throbbing. I shifted and blinding pain took over again. I hadn't expected it, though I hadn't expected a lot of things lately, and cried out.

"What? Are you okay?" Fang asked frantically, releasing me from his hug. Fear took over me again, but I ignored it.

"I'm fine." I grunted, pulling my leg out straight. A huge bruise covered my right shin, where it had landed under me. I'd almost forgotten about it. Sympathy grabbed me. I'd never felt sympathy for myself before, and I didn't know it was actually possible.

"Let me help you up." Fang suggested, sliding out from under me with ease. He bent down and put my arm over his shoulders, pulling me effortlessly off the ground. He helped me hobble back to camp and set me on the ground under a tree.

"Wow Max. That doesn't look so good." Iggy said walking up to us. Anger strangled me, and I was suddenly fighting to breath, at the simple sight of Iggy looking at me with concern. Rather than try and talk to him, I nodded stiffly and glanced away. "Do you want one of us to go to town and get you some ice or something?" He continued.

"It would just melt by the time you get back, Iggy." Nudge snapped, voicing my exact thought, with the same exact tone I would've used. Iggy looked flustered.

"Not if we got a cooler." He stuttered. "That would keep the ice cool, right?" My anger doubled, though I should have felt better that he wanted to help me.

"Do what you want." I forced out, trying not to sound as furious as I suddenly felt.

"I'll go with you." Fang offered beside from beside me.

"You can go by yourself. I can see when my help isn't wanted." Iggy answered, he didn't sound upset just confused. Relief poured through me, and guilt. I felt like jerk for being so mean to him out of nowhere. What was wrong with me? My emotions where running away with me, and I couldn't control them. As Fang unfurled his wings, a hope that he would notice me suddenly made me sit a bit taller. He glanced back at me for a second.

"I'll be right back, okay?" I simply nodded, awed for a second, and he flew away.

************************************************************************

**Fang POV (Again, sort of)**

**Fang knew something was wrong with him. He'd never had so much trouble controlling his emotions in his life. When Max told him that she didn't want to die, he could help it, he was horrified. Max couldn't die, of that he was sure. He refused to let it happen.**

**He touched down behind a Wal-Mart, and started to walk around the front thinking. He could barely stand to look at Iggy, he was that mad. Max had said she was just messing with him, which made Fang feel better, but it was still difficult to watch. He knew now that Iggy didn't really like Max, because he knew that Max was messing with Iggy. Max wouldn't do that to intentionally hurt Ig, so she must be positive that he didn't have feelings for her. That also made Fang feel better, but he still couldn't look at Iggy right now.**

**He found a small blue cooler, and started toward the front of the store. Did they sell bags of ice at Wal-Mart? Probably, they sold everything else. He pulled out a twenty that he'd found on the ground a week ago, and asked the woman at the register if they sold ice.**

"**Yes we do." He nodded, and told her to add it. She gave him a wide grin, making him feel uncomfortable. Her grin faded for a second, and she looked uncomfortable as well. "How-how old are you?" She asked, a bit unsure of herself.**

"**Old enough." He answered, not to kindly. He didn't like the way she was looking at him, like she liked what she saw, it made him feel awkward. Besides, he had to get this ice back to Max soon, and this woman's hitting on him was slowing him down. He couldn't help it, it was annoying.**

"**Well, excuse a girl for being curious." She snapped, apparently catching on to his train of thought and realizing that he wasn't into her. She handed him his receipt, and turned away from him without another word. Fang shrugged, it's not like he would ever see her again, and walked out to grab some ice.**


	8. Chapter 7

**(A/N) I am SOOOOOO sorry. I got busy, and distracted. I really have no excuse!!! This is a really short chapter to tide you over for right now, until I can write the next. I'm sort of at a rough patch with my writing, so I'm stuck with a few crap chapters. I know, I know....I'm sorry. Here's where I really am a jerk too, I want five reviews before i'll update again. PLEASE. I'm at 95 and a hundred would just make my day (which I don't deserve for making you wait, but I don't care). Five reviews...again, this chapter is short and rather pointless so sorry.**

**Disclaimer. (Seriously, does that count?)**

**Angel POV**

"Seriously, Fang. I've been bruised before. I'll be fine, if we go right now." Fangs jaw clenched. He worried too much about Max sometimes, though it was incredibly sweet and cute.

"Max, just another day. We all need the rest anyway." Fang argued in a hushed tone, not wanting the flock to hear him practically begging Max to rest. "Besides, after all of those headaches don't you think you should take it easy for a little while?" He whispered in her ear. The only way I heard it was through both of their heads.

Max made a funny face, glanced at me, and then threw up her mental blocks. Fang followed her gaze and did the same. I wanted to shout at them. _What's the point of having the power to read minds if you two won't ever let me!_ The more rational, Max-ish side of me told me that it wasn't polite to spy on my family, but the nosy part of me wanted to know what they were talking about now. I convinced myself that I needed the practice, and sat concentrating on Fang's mind blocks. As funny as it may sound, when Max and Fang both had up their mind blocks it was easier to get into Fangs.

I could feel the cracks in the wall of his mind block. I could slip through, if I was really subtle about it and didn't think anything back, he would never know. He turned and gave me another glare as if he knew exactly what I was trying to do. _Who's the mind reader here! I wanted to yell, but I kept it to myself. I gave a big frusterated sigh and went to find Nudge._

_Nudge was sitting under a tree by herself. She looked...confused. She had her legs drawn up, arms around her legs, with her chin sitting on her knees. Her eyebrows were pulled together, and she was picking at the grass around her feet. _

"_Hey Nudge!" I said, trotting over to where she was sitting. She immediatly threw up her mind blocks. They weren't that strong, but I already knew what she was probably thinking. "Geeze, Nudge. Don't you trust me?"_

"_Not as far as I could throw you." She said, quoting something Jeb had said once and then making a face._

"_What's wrong?" I asked sitting next to her, and playing along as if I didn't already know._

"_Please Angel, you know what's wrong." She snapped at me. _

"_Well, yeah. I do, but I didn't want you to think I don't care. You should talk about it."_

"_I don't want to." She stuck her chin out stubbornly like Max does. I gave her the bambi eyes. "Angel, you can't use the bambi eyes on a fellow bambi eye user. It's like, against the bambi code. I wonder if there really is such a thing. We should like write one, and enforce it, and if somebody didn't follow the code we could-" _

"_Nudge! I didn't come over to talk about codes. I came to ask you about Iggy."_


	9. Chapter 8

**(A/N) AAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!! More than a hundred reviews...this feels awesome! I didn't think anyone would review at all when I started, and now I'm really really really really happy! SO as promised, you shall get another chapter. This is actually a bigg-y because you finally start to realize why everyone is acting whacky and why Fang's been slightly OOC. Rough patch has been smoothed :D. I do believe some thanks are in order. I don't have time to thank all 104 of you (that's right 104!!!), but I thank all of you anyway. **

**ALittleMind- Yeah, I wasn't sure about Iggy and Nudge at first either, but I thought about it and here's what I decided. They're all practically adults as it is. Age isn't as big of a deal if you don't go to school. Adults can be years apart and it's no biggy, because as teens we're all maturing and changing at different paces but as adults we've all done our major hormone freak-outs. Plus, Iggy and Nudge are always together, and like any other member of the flock, can trust each other like no one else. I just can't see Iggy and Ella, it's weird to me. Iggy and me though...I could deal with that ;) ALSO, (wow this is insanely long) you were right. I think I sent you a PM, but incase I forgot, you were right when you guessed. And thanks for all of your reviews :) I'm pretty positive you reviewed every chapter and boy does that make me feel loved!**

**Fuzzylogic- You are in fact the 100th viewer! You do in fact recieve a gift. You get the gift of knowing that you made me jump up and down, text my best friend excitedly, laugh at your comment, and then run to my parents and tell them too. Plus, here's a new chapter. Thanks for the hint :D**

**PaRaMOrE-0394 you were right the first time. Also, I love your name :)**

**Special Thanks' to the following for especially awesome or frequent reviews: ALittleMind, 123-Cat-Cat-321, XxXOnlyMeXxX (I'm not sure if I got the X's right), St. Fang of Boredom (P.S. I love your fanfics), Tic Tak, and VampyriessAuthoress (for being my very first review)!!! You guys all seriously rock. NOW, on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I did not morph into James Patterson over night, I live a regular life and the School seems alright with that :)**

**Max POV**

Why was Fang freaking out like this? I'd had worse that some bruises before. I walked away, trying not to let my confusion and anger show. Did he think I couldn't take care of myself? Did he think I wasn't strong enough to be leader anymore?

I walked behind the tree where Nudge and Angel were talking, and heard Nudge bouncing back to her regular self and babbling about codes. "Angel, you can't use the bambi eyes on a fellow bambi eye user. It's like, against the bambi code. I wonder if there really is such a thing. We should like write one, and enforce it, and if somebody didn't follow the code we could-"

"Nudge! I didn't come over to talk about codes. I came to ask you about Iggy." Angel cut her off, peaking my interest. What did they need to talk about Iggy for?

I crept up closer so that I could see Nudge's face. I know, I know, creeper Max, but Nudge was acting weird and I needed to make sure that she was okay. Nudge glanced around nervously, obviously not seeing me.

"I don't want to talk about that jerk." She finally said, her eyes filling with tears. Now what had Iggy done? First he decided to make a bet over me, or so Angel said, and now he was upseting Nudge too. That boy could get into more trouble in one day than a bird kid on the run from an evil place that schemed to take over the world and sent evil baddies against said bird kid practically every day. Oh wait, nevermind.

"Nudge, I know that you like him." Angel stated bluntly. My mouth dropped open in shock. Nudge like Iggy? Since when?

"Yeah, well he doesn't like me. Obviously, he likes Max." She spit my name like a cuss word, making me flinch. So that's why she was being so short with Iggy and I, and everyone for that matter. She thought that Iggy and I liked each other. Ew, gross.

"Actually-" Angel started.

"Food time!" Iggy called loudly. Great, now I needed to catch Nudge and explain to her what was going on. I also needed to ask her how long she'd liked him and why she hadn't told me.

I ran towards the food instead, but Angel and Nudge didn't see me because they were doing the same. I grabbed my plate of Hamburger Helper and sat next to Fang. "How do 6 bird kids get Hamburger Helper in the woods?" you ask. The answer's quite simple, we bought a frying pan (Nudge's Idea) and then we bought a box of the stuff at the last store we stopped at.

I dug into my food like I'd never eaten before in my life, as did the rest of the flock. I glanced at Fang from the corner of my eye and saw that he was watching me. The strangest feeling of unease overshadowed my need to eat. I set my plate on my lap and looked around suspiciously. Suddenly my unease doubled. I looked at the rest of the flock to see that they were doing the same.

I set my plate down. Was something coming? I hadn't felt uneasy before, it was just a sudden worry that overcame me. I was incredibly worried now. I sent a questioning look at Angel, but she shook her head.

I didn't care, I stood up and limped towards the edge of camp. As I stood up I felt sudden alarm, and my worry tripled. What was going on? I limped around the camp, my unease making it feel like hours instead of just a few minutes. When I found nothing I headed back to my seat cautiously. As I sat down I felt...fine. I was still slightly worried, but nothing like what I'd just been feeling. I know I'm a teenage mutant bird girl, but I'm not _that emotional. _

"_What is going on?" I asked out loud. The whole flock looked at me. "This is so weird. Is anyone else-" Then I realized how stupid I was probably going to sound and got really quiet. Now I was curious. How could I be curious? I knew what I was planning on saying. I had to say something. "Is anyone getting weirdly emotional?" I finally asked._

_I was confused, but still slighty shocked. Fang's face didn't change much, but I saw a question in his eyes. I glanced around at the rest of the flock. They were all bobbing their heads yes and giving me the same confused look that I was feeling. _

"_It's really weird." Angel piped up. "You guys will be thinking one thing, and be completely fine, and the next you're angry or upset. I've been wondering about it all day." _

"_Do you think it's some kind of test?" I asked nervously. I didn't like the thought of the whitecoats messing with our emotions any more than they already had._

"_No. It's just weird." Angel answered quietly. Everyone nodded again. _

"_Maybe someone has a new ability." Gazzy threw in. Of course! Someone might have a new ability! That made perfect sense! Why didn't any of us older kids think about that?_

"_You've been rather distracted." Angel told me. She'd been reading my mind...again. I glared at her momentarily._

"_Has anyone not been feeling weird mood shifts?" I wondered aloud. Next to me, Fang shifted uncomfortably. I felt uncomfortable as well. He guiltily raised his hand._

"_I've been fine." He answered roughly. I felt slightly nervous all of the sudden. This was not working for me. _

"_What about now?" I asked, I could actually feel the shifts in the mood. They were that dramatic. If he couldn't feel them, then it was probably him. He shook his head, and the nervousness grew. "Fang," I started tentatively, "I think that you're controlling our emotions." _


	10. Chapter 9

**(A/N) Sorry guys, I've been pretty busy. I'm here now though, so please don't kill me o.O...I wasn't sure how to write this chapter, so I'm sorry if it's completely awful. I was gonna write it in Max's POV (You still would have known what Fang was feeling), but then I decided that I wanted you guys to know what Fang was thinking. **

**YOU SHOULD READ THIS IF YOU'RE CONFUSED!!!!**

I just wanted to say to whoever sent me a review asking "Why was everyone looking at Max" and saying, "That didn't explain why Fang was OOC", that everyone was looking at Max because she was talking. It was an un-required fluff sentence. You're right, it DIDN'T really explain why Fang was OOC. I meant for it too, but it didn't. Hopefully this chapter will. If it doesn't, I guess I'll just say, that his emotions are whacky with the new power. He's feeling everything ten times more intense than it really is, because he can't control it yet. When he gets it under control he can seperate his emotions from his power (therefore hiding what he's feeling most of the time once again) but for now, I'm having a bit of fun with him being out of control :) Hope that explains it.

**Disclaimer: If I owned Maximum Ride, I wouldn't have written the fourth or the fifth book the way that Patterson did. Sorry if you liked them, but I thought that they were really fluffy.**

**Fang POV**

"_Fang, I think you're controling our emotions."_

_NO!!!! No, no, no, no, no, no!!! _Fang thought. Dread poured through his entire body. He couldn't breath. He couldn't even scream, and I sure wanted too. Then it hit him.

"Now that I think about it, I have been feeling weird." He explained honestly. "Not like what you guys are going through, but my emotions have been ten times more intense than normal. I don't think that it's me."

"Are you sure?" Max asked in frustration. She leaned towards him, slowly. _Whoa!_ She was sending his brain on the fritz again. Max leaned back, a funny look on her face. "Uh..." She trailed off nervously. Did she feel it? Did she know that he could barely breath when she was close to him?

"Dude, stop. You're making it hard for me to think." Iggy practically screamed at him. "It has to be you," he explained as Fang recovered his breathing. "No one else would practically lose their mind when Max leaned close. "Shut up!"

"I have no reason to be embarrassed, Fang." Nudge added, trying to contain giggles.

"I...I..." Fang was at a loss. He didn't know what to do. The dread that had filled him before came back in full force. Now they would all know how he felt at all times. He could have screamed in frusteration. He'd worked so hard to mask everything, and now they would know it all. "I need a minute to myself."

Fang stood up, and stalked off into the woods without another word. He needed a moment to gather his thoughts. A moment to process this, knowing that the whole flock couldn't feel it. He didn't want them to know how he felt, and if it weren't for his promise to Max he would have taken to the skies that moment.

This was the worst thing that could ever happen to him. What would he do without his armor? How would he retreat inside himself if everyone would only follow? How could he experience things for himself, have that emotions that Max created in him to himself, when everyone else was going to be brought along with him.

It was bad enough that Angel could already read his mind when he wasn't paying attention. Now everyone, even Max, would know exactly what he was feeling. Max would know that he wasn't just messing with her. That instead of just being annoying, he was really head-over-heals stay-up-sighing-in-the-middle-of-the-night can't-keep-her-out-of-his-head-for-more-than-five-minutes in love with her. The thought of Max knowing this almost made Fang lose himself.

He couldn't breath. He couldn't move. He was out of control. He knew that he was shaking. He dropped to his knees, sweat pouring. He couldn't function. They would all know that Fang wasn't a rock. That he wasn't strong. They would all know that Fang was just Fang. They would all know that Fang was normal.

_They would all know._

That thought was enough to send him into darkness...

**Sorry for doing that to Fang guys, but I can't help but think that's how he would react. Anyway, I hope that you like it. I started shaking while writing it. I can't help but think how awful it would be, because I'm a little like Fang in the hiding emotions department. **

**It might be a little while before I update again, so I'm sorry. I'm out of town with my family, and moments with internet are far apart, but I'll do my best. Please hit that beautiful review button and tell me what you think. I really think that we could hit 200 with this chapter...come on guys try your best. Just tell me what you think :) *looks hopeful* PLEASE REVIEW**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V **


	11. Chapter 10

**(A/N) I bet no one reads these. I could probably say about anything and no one would know or care...Oh well, I still feel as if I must write them. It's come to my attention that there were some tense issues in the last chapter. Sorry abou that. I wanted it to seem personal, so I wrote it in first person and went back to change all of the 'I's to 'he's and 'Fang's. Anyway, I'm sorry if they bothered you. I KINDA know what I want to do, but in the long run I'm kinda stuck. If you have any ideas feel free to Review or PM me.**

**Disclaimer: Do I still have to write these? Have you already skipped to the story without reading anything in the bold? Oh well....Disclaimer. I don't own MR, if I did you would know it :)**

**Fang POV **

"Fang?" A soft voice asked. Fang only half-opened his eyes. He was pretty sure his ability didn't work when he was asleep, and he definitely didn't want it to be working right now. He shut his eyes quickly, maybe she would go away if he ignored her. "Please Fang, don't shut me out."

Fang couldn't help it. His heart did a flip-flop. Max sounded so lost, and he knew it was his fault. He could hardly stand it. He clenched his eyes for another moment, but he knew that it wasn't within his abilities _not _to answer her. He resisted a sigh and sat up slowly. Max was standing over him.

"What?" Fang was never much for talking, especially now. He knew the shorter he could keep the conversation, the less chance he had of accidentally using his new power.

"Listen. I know it's difficult for you to have people know your emotions, but you can't just keep avoiding us and shutting us out. Honestly, Fang, we're your family." Max seemed to be having trouble finding the right words. Fang felt a twinge of guilt. He knew that he wasn't being fair to his family. It wasn't their fault.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He lied anyway. "I'm not acting any differently."

"Fang!" Max snapped, still looming over him. "Come one. Really? I can feel your guilt. You know I'm right." In Fang's eyes Max was almost always right, but she didn't have to know that. A slight blush began to creep up Max's cheeks.

_Now she does! Great, just great!_ Fang gritted his teeth in frustration. He couldn't stand it. Now they could _all_ practically read his mind! "Go away." Fang's voice sounded desperate even in his own ears.

"No! Fang, that's what I'm talking about! You can't keep shutting us out! Especially me!" Her face turned red for a moment. Then she explained in a soft, and rather hurt-sounding voice, "I thought we were best friends..." She trailed off and glanced into Fang's eyes for a moment. "I guess you only trust me so much." Her eyes filled with what could have been tears for a moment, but Fang decided that they weren't. Max wouldn't cry over him.

Her words cut him deeply though. He blinked his eyes in shock. He'd hurt Max. He was supposed to be her best friend. How could she not know that he trusted her with his life? He just didn't want her to know how weak he really was. He didn't want her to know how much she meant to him. If she knew, she might reject him, and Fang wasn't sure if he could handle that.

"What are you so scared of Fang?" Max looked alarmed suddenly. Fang simply shook his head.

"Please, just go." Max stepped back as if she'd been slapped, and Fang felt like he was ordering her to rip out his heart.

"Fang." She whispered, hurt and concern taking control of her voice. "Please, please just talk to me." A tear slid down her face and dripped onto his knee. "Please."

Fang felt as if he'd been punched in the emotional gut. Max was crying! Max was crying because of him. He'd made Max cry. The thought was on repeat. Everything was his fault. He just couldn't talk. She couldn't know. He took a deep breath, he knew she would be able to feel how hard this was for him.

"I'm sorry, Max. I just...can't." Fang's voice broke on the last word. He _would not_ cry. Everyone thought he was the emotional rock. He was just good at hiding the emotions on his face. In fact, he was probably more emotional than everyone in the flock. He just knew how to slip away when he needed to release them. No one in the flock had seen him cry, and he planned to keep it that way.

"Fine." Max's voice was barely a whisper. She turned on her heal and stalked away. As she turned, she didn't see one tear slide down Fang's left cheek.

**SORRY!!! I KNOW that everyone is OOC, but Fang's gift is making them all whacky! I'm sorry! Don't hurt me!!! **

**Also, PLEASE REVIEW!!! When I first started writing it, I didn't really care about reviews...and now I'm like addicted. You other FanFic Writers know what I mean. They make you feel warm and fuzzy, and sometimes...they make you want to write faster *hint hint* :D**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	12. Chapter 11

**OH MY GOSH!!!!! AHHHHH!!!!! KELSEY GOODE YOU ARE AMAZING!! THAT IS AN AMAZING IDEA!!!! I wasn't sure how he was going to control it, and your beautiful review made everything all better! You guys should thank her for this chapter. I didn't know what to write next and Kelsey Goode gave me this wonderous idea! And 2sweet2B4gtn...I guess you're right, I'm getting selfish aren't I. Also, ALittleMind I forgot to answer your question last time: I would've had more action in book four, and not given Angel the power to morph into the bird of paradise...it's pretty useless so far (hopefully it'll be relevant later). In the fifth book, I would've had Gozen stay alive for at least a bit longer. It just seemed to easy for him to just die from a hurricane in the fourth book. And I would've made Max and Fang getting together less...pow-Max-relents-and-here-they-are and drawn in out just A BIT longer...dunno I guess I'm just being picky. They were alright.**

**I'm sorry that my chapters just keep getting shorter and shorter. I've been pretty busy, but I'll try to make the next one really long :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the MR books...but I do own copies of them :D**

**Angel POV**

Poor Fang. He was beating himself up, and calling himself fifty-million kinds of stupid. I could barely stand to see him like this. He didn't know what to do at all. It was scary to see him freaking out like this, and all of us were worried.

"Max, please don't take it personally." I whispered in her ear. I knew she was desperately holding back tears. Fang had basically just told her that he _didn't_ trust her, but Max hadn't heard _why_ like I had. She needed to know.

"Thanks sweetie." She said half-heartedly. I knew she didn't really hear me. I grabbed her arm and forced her to look at me in the eyes.

"Max." I said firmly. "You didn't hear his thoughts. He's sooooooooo sorry, Max. It's got nothing to do with you and everything to do with him. He's freaking out, and he wants to talk to you but he's scared that you'll think less of him. He trusts you, Max. He really does...but he's so afraid." Tears welled up in my eyes, and Max's softened a bit.

"Okay sweetie. I understand." She gave me a comforting hug and walked off into the woods to think for a bit. I on the other hand walked towards Fang.

"Hey." He was facing away from me. "Fang, can I talk to you for a minute?" He rubbed his face for a second before answering me.

"What is it Angel?" He asked, still not looking at me.

"You should talk to Max." I told him unnessicarily. "She deserves to know why you're not talking to her."

"Thanks for the great advise Angel." I could feel the anger dripping off of him, and I had to work not to let it effect me. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"FANG!" He jumped about nine feet in the air. "I think I can help you!" He slowly turned to look at me, a suspicious look on his face.

"How is that?" I saw hope flicker in his eyes for a moment, before he stifled it.

"Close your eyes." He did as I asked. "Now, we need to find a way to seperate _your_ emotions from the ones that you want to make people feel. This power can be useful, but if you don't control it, it can be dangerous. Like my mind reading, you have to learn to seperate things out in your mind. You have to learn how to block things, and use your ability in a helpful way. I bet I can help you to control it in a week or two. We just have to practice everyday." Fang nodded enthusiastically through my speech. He wanted more than anything else to be able to hide inside himself again. "Now, with your eyes closed, I want to to focus on one thing. Peace. I want you to make me feel calm, safe, and peaceful."

**:D Yay, I'm happy. I wasn't sure what to do next, but NOW I have some ideas for the next few chapters. See what helping me with ideas can do??? Thanks again Kelsey Goode :D**


	13. Chapter 12

**(A/N) So, I've been told repeatedly that Fang's power is like Jasper's power. I want to say, that I didn't even think of Twilight when I started this. I actually based Fang's power off of the power of a character in one of MY books...a book that I wrote 2 years before Twilight even existed. It's kinda sad, but it seems as if Stephanie Meyer beat me to the punch...so now my characters will always be compared to hers. Oh well, I'll just have to find something new. I'm going to TRY not to make Fang's power too much like Japser's...sorry if I do. Besides, he doesn't know what other's are feeling, he just shoves his emotions onto them.**

**ALSO: I'm sorry in advanced. I don't think you're gonna like this chapter! *Grabs Iggy to use as human shield if needed***

**Disclaimer. I don't own Maximum Ride...and maybe I should disclaim for Twilight too. UGH!**

**Max POV**

I loved Angel so much I could have kissed her! Okay...maybe not, but still. I did give her a huge hug. Since she talked with Fang, and gave him hope, there was a huge lift in the air around us. Not only was the blinding hopeless feeling gone, but Fang wasn't avoiding us anymore. After Angel talked to him, he came and sat next to her for dinner.

The bad news, Fang and I still weren't speaking.

I've been trying to keep from breaking down into tears...a lot. I know, I know, Max-is-a-wimp. You have to understand though, that Fang has been my _best_ friend in the world for my entire life, and he basically just told me that he didn't trust me.

"Off to bed!" I said as everyone finished their food. "I have first watch."

"That's okay, Max." Iggy said suddenly. "You rest, and I'll take over the first watch." I looked at him in confusion. _Please tell me we aren't back to you being weird!_ I thought suddenly.

"Okay, thanks Igs." I really was tired, and I didn't want to have to stay awake and think anymore. He gave me a bright smile and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Anger welled up inside me, but I didn't worry about it. Fang could be mad at me if he wanted. I didn't even spare a glance at him as I worked my way to the opposite side of camp as him.

I lay down, wondering if things between Fang and I could be fixed any time soon. I doubted it. How could I trust him if I knew that he didn't trust me back? I clenched my eyes, trying to ignore the icky feeling in my stomach. What if he broke his promise and left now?

What if _I_ left? I wouldn't have to watch him and know that he didn't trust me. I wouldn't have to worry about him being miserable, and trying to keep his promise at the same time. I could save the world without dragging the flock around the world. I could be emotional all by myself. What if- I couldn't leave. What was I thinking? This was my family!

I took another deep breath and rolled over. Finally, I drifted off to sleep.

************************************************************************

**Max POV** **Still**

"_Fang? I have a confession." Fang looked at me with concern, but didn't say anything, so I continued, "I think I'm going to leave if you don't talk to me."_

"_Max," Fang whispered. My heart constricted. "Go ahead and leave. I don't need you anymore. I don't even __**trust**__ you anymore. Leave. I wanted to leave, but that stupid promise is keeping me here. Please, save me the trouble of breaking my word and just go."_

_A tear streaked down my face. "Fang," I begged pathetically. "Please tell me that you're joking. You don't really mean that, do you?" Tears were falling steadily now. I was turning into a real emotional wreck. _

"_I do, Max. The kids, they wanted me to tell you that they don't trust you anymore either. That chip, it's letting the school track us. Besides, you're losing your touch. You can't lead us anymore, you can't even keep yourself together." My heart dropped._

"_What?" I couldn't form a coherent sentence in my head._

"_Look at yourself, Max. You're falling apart. You keep having those stupid headaches and slowing us down. You're arm is hurt, and I doubt you're going to be able to fly at our normal pace. You're practically crying at the drop of a hat. You're even crying now. You're weak. You're finally losing. What happened to __**Maximum**__ Ride? Now, you're just...just Max."_

"_No." I couldn't say anything else. "No." It was like my mind was paralyzed or something. _

"_Yes, Max. Please, save us all the trouble of pretending to be sad, and just leave."_

"NO!" I sat up, in the darkness and tears were already streaming down my face. "No." I whispered desperately. I pulled my knees up and wrapped my arms around my legs. I couldn't seem to stop the onset of tears.

"Max?" Fang? Did it _have_ be Fang's watch? "Max? Are you okay?" His voice alone started strangling me with sorrow. He didn't want or trust me anymore. None of the flock did. I was...just Max.

"Don't bother, Fang." I snapped. "It's my watch."

"Max, I just woke up. I have a whole shift ahead of me." Fang sounded confused.

"It's my watch now!" My voice sounded tear choked, but I ignored it.

"Max, you're tired. Go back to sleep, and I'll take your watch." Now he didn't think I was good enough to take my own watch! I wasn't tired! I was perfectly fine! I was still the great Maximum Ride!

"I'm fine, Fang! I'm not tired! I'm not weak! I'm not _just_ Max! Now go to sleep dammit! It's my watch!" He seemed shocked by my sudden outburst. He wasn't the only one, I was shocked too, even though I refused to let it show.

"Max? What's wrong?" He stood up and took a few steps towards me. I didn't answer, and he slowly made his way across the clearing and towards me. He stopped about a yard in front of me, but I wouldn't answer him. I was staring at his feet. Fine, if he thought I was weak I wasn't going to show him. He wouldn't know how much his not caring hurt me.

"You!" I hissed, and I shoved past him.

I knew I hurt his feelings. I could feel it. He was sad, and I was instantly guilty. I knew Fang didn't really say those things. It was only a dream. I just couldn't help myself. Those words, coming out in Fang's voice, had cut me so deep. Knowing that he really _didn't_ trust me, and probably _did_ feel that way, didn't help the situation.

I sat where Fang had just been sitting moments before for watch, and tried to keep from crying anymore. I finally got ahold of myself, when excruciating pain lanced through my skull.

I tried desperately not to cry out, though I'm was positive that sound probably escaped. Here I was again, being weak.

"Max?" Gazzy? What the heck? Where was Fang? "Max, I'm scared. I had a nightmare that everyone in the flock was- MAX!" I heard the rest of the flock running towards me at the panic in Gazzy's voice.

"Max." There Fang was.

This was all second in my mind to the pain. I silently begged for my brain to turn to Jell-O this time, so that I wouldn't have to experience this ever again.

Ow. My brain hurt.

************************************************************************

**Angel POV**

Things were getting bad. Fang was upset, and worried about Max. As were the rest of us. Nudge was upset because Iggy was paying too much attention to Max again. Iggy was trying to bridge the silence-gap between Fang and Max by making Fang jealous again. He was hoping to fix their friendship. Gazzy was confused and wondering if the flock had been replaced with crazy clones because he had a nightmare.

Fang was getting jealous, but was too busy worrying about keeping his own emotions in check. He was having a hard time considering he only had one lesson. He was doing well though, considering. In his mind though, it wasn't enough. He couldn't learn fast enough.

He was sad, because Max was mad at him. Scared, because something was bothering her and she didn't feel comfortable talking to him. Confused, because he didn't know what was wrong with her, or how to apologize. He was a mess.

Max was the worst. She had the constant paranoia that she wasn't good enough for us anymore. She was scared, and she felt weak .She wouldn't talk to Fang. She was exhausted. She was barely even putting up weak mind blocks anymore. Before going to sleep, she even thought about leaving. The power of her nightmare woke me up and pulled me into her mind. She was really hurting, which made _me_ hurt for her.

I could distantly hear her thoughts through the agonizing waves of pain. Deep in the back of her mind, Max was still functioning. She was still thinking, but her thoughts were not things that I wanted her to think.

"That is enough!" I screamed. Surprised, everyone turned their attention to me. Except Max, who was still writhing on the ground with her headache.

"What's enough, Angel?" Iggy asked.

"Everything! All of you! You're driving me crazy! Worse, you're driving _Max_ crazy! Stop it! Stop thinking of yourselves! Stop worrying about your own stupid problems!" I looked at Fang as I said the last two sentences.

"Iggy, thank you for caring, but stop trying to help! Let Fang and Max work out their own problems!" Iggy looked guiltily at the ground while Fang glared at him. "Nudge, stop getting so upset! Iggy doesn't like Max so you can take a deep breath and stop freaking out!" Nudge turned a shade of red that I didn't know existed, while Iggy looked surprised and blushed as well.

"Fang, stop worrying about your own stupid emotions! Everyone feels! It's part of being a alive! Deal with it! Your sulking and acting hopeless is hurting everyone, especially Max! Max can only handle so much! You people are tearing her apart! You're tearing me apart! Just stop!" My voice broke and I started crying. I dropped onto the ground and wrapped my arms as far as I could around Max.

_I just wish my brain would turn to Jell-O so I won't have to feel this again! _I heard her think.

"Max, please don't think that. We need you. Please, please don't leave me." She didn't seem to hear me. "Max, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that everyone is hurting you. I'm sorry." I couldn't stop crying. Gentle arms wrapped around me. Max's headache had passed, and she was pulling me into a good hug. I slipped my arms around her neck, and kept crying.

"Angel, Angel, Angel." She whispered softly in my ear. "What am I going to do with you? You're too caring for your own good. Stop worrying about me. It's okay sweetie. It's going to be okay. I'm going to be okay."

"Everyone's hurting you, Max." I told her. "Everyone's hurting you, and now you have to worry about me."

"No, Angel. I know that you're strong." I smiled into Max's neck. Max thought I was strong! "Thank you for caring about me, but I'm going to be okay. I love you, Angel. Please don't cry honey." I took deep breath, and Max reached up to wipe my tears.

"I love you, Max." Max kissed me on the head, and smoothed my hair.

"I love you too, Angel. I love you so much."

**(A/N) I'M SORRY! I KNOW I'M MAKING EVERYONE CRY!!!!! It'll stop, I promise! This was kinda the 'fixing' chapter, and things should get better after this one. I'm sorry for making Angel cry, but it was just too much for her. :( I really am sorry, please don't kill me *Hides behind Iggy*!!!!!!! Writing Max's dream almost KILLED me. It was hard making Fang say something mean...**

**Even if you hate me...please review. Tell me what you think about this one. I'm not quite positive where I'm gonna go with this story...right now they're just running around in the woods. Ideas are welcome!**

**REVIEW!!!!!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Finally! She updates! :) Sorry for neglecting this story for so long. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do yet. I'm still not, but I promised myself that I would try to write something today.**

**Disclaimer: Yesterday, I visited Neverland. Today, I visit the world where I own Maximum Ride. Tomorrow, I visit prison for trying to sell this fanfiction on the black market as the newest MR manuscript, stolen from JP himself. Now, I wake up and write.**

**Fang POV**

Gazzy rushed over to Angel and Max immediately and threw himself into their hug. Max rubbed his back, and ruffled his hair. For the first time in what felt like weeks, her guard dropped. She lay back down and Angel and Gazzy tucked into either side of her. They were all almost instantly asleep. Nudge made her way over to the sleeping trio and curled up next to Angel. Iggy was pacing at the edge of camp.

Fang took a deep breath. He was trying to take in everything that Angel had said. He was hurting Max. Angel was right, he was being selfish. How could he only think of his own emotions like that? He'd treated his family badly, because he was scared that they wouldn't accept him. Of course they would accept him, they loved him. They accepted him with the _wings_ so why would feelings be any different?

He wasn't sure why he'd freaked out in the first place anymore. He had just been so panicked, and he didn't think straight. Usually he was the voice of logic, but his fear had blinded him of all reason. He had just been so _sure_. Now he felt like an idiot.

"Hey," Iggy sat down heavily next to Fang. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have meddled, but you guys so obviously like each other and I was just trying to help out. I know I wouldn't have liked it if you'd tried to meddle in my girl business." Fang shrugged.

"At first I was really mad at you, but you were just trying to help. I'm the one that should be sorry, to all of you. I've been a jerk."

"I would've done the same in your circumstance. It'd be rough for me to know that everyone else knew what I was feeling. I think I'd go mad, and I think that you're doing surprisingly well."

"Thanks." Iggy nodded, and joined the pile of sleeping birdkids. He took a spot next to Gazzy, and was soon asleep.

At Max's watch Fang had a silent debate. She looked so comfortable, and she needed sleep whether she wanted to admit it or not. She was strong, but everyone needed rest sometimes; especially an injured someone. In the end Fang decided that Max would kill him if he didn't wake her up for her watch, and made his way over to the flock pile.

"Max," he whispered. She leapt from the pile, waking Angel and Nudge a bit. "Sorry, it's your watch." Max took a deep breath, while Fang slipped into the vacant spot that she'd left in the heart of the mess of sleeping kids.

"Max?" Nudge asked, as Angel settled into Fang and went back to sleep.

"Yeah sweetie?" Max asked, wiping sleep from her tired eyes.

"Can you teach me how to take watch? I want to start helping out, and with one more person all of you would get some extra sleep. It would divide up well, and since I'd be the fourth, my watch wouldn't even be that long."

"That's a really good idea Nudge. I'll teach you right now." Max helped Nudge up, as Fang drifted off to sleep.

*************************************************************************************

**Max POV**

I felt ten times better. It was as if the very air in our little clearing had lifted. I wanted, so badly, to take off into the sky and fly into the moon. Of course, I couldn't fly yet due to my arm (though it was already feeling better) and I was busy teaching Nudge to keep watch.

"Nudge, stop talking. You can't successfully keep watch if you can't shut up." She closed her mouth, looking crestfallen. "Sorry, Nudge. That was harsh. Seriously though, you have to stop talking." She smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked after a beat of silence. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"You just did, Nudge." I smirked as she rolled her eyes.

"Seriously!" I nodded. "Do you think it would be weird…if…if Iggy and I…went out?" She asked, fidgeting nervously with her hands.

"Where would you go?" I wanted to make her squirm a bit.

"I…you know what I mean!"

"I do?" This was great. I was fighting to keep an evil grin off my face. Nudge sighed.

"I mean, if we were a couple. If I liked Iggy, and he liked me back, and…" She trailed off.

I tried to imagine it. Nudge and Iggy holding hands, hugging, talking all couple-y. Nudge and Iggy kissing. I couldn't seem to wrap my head around it. I answered her honestly. "I think it would be…different. At least, it would at first. I'm sure we would get used to it."

"Really?" Nudge's eyes lit up eagerly.

"Yeah, but you would have to understand that, if you decided to break up you would still be together all the time. You wouldn't be able to run off and never see each other again. It wouldn't be like normal, you have to know that. If you two decide to become a couple, you have to mean it. You breaking up could be, devastating to the flock."

"Max, you worry too much. Why should I go into a relationship expecting and planning for it to end?" She was still on cloud nine from my first answer.

"Nudge, I'm not kidding. This is serious. You're just kids, and there is a good chance it won't work out. You have to think about this kind of thing. If you guys want to be together, I can't stop you, but I think that you should both talk about this. It's not something that you just jump into. We're family first." That seemed to pull Nudge out of the clouds and make her listen a bit.

"I doubt he likes me back anyway. I'm just a kid. I understand though, Max. If something does happen I'll make sure we talk about the end results." She promised.

"Thank you, Nudge. That's all I ask."

**So there you go. Not much, but at least it's another chapter. I have absolutely NO plan for what I'm going to do next. I used to, but I think I lost it. Ideas would be GREAT.**

**Review!!!!!**


	15. Another AN

**A/N**

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry to have left you waiting so long for another chapter. Especially considering…this isn't an update. SORRY. I doubt many of you are even still with me at this point, but if you are, this is to inform you that this story is officially on HIATUS. **

**I'm simply not happy, and no longer sure, with where it's going anymore. Not to mention, I still haven't read the newest book. I'm trying to work really hard to catch up on all of my stories right now, and I felt like this one just wasn't going to happen.**

**I'm not saying that I'm just going to ditch it for good and leave all of you hanging. I just need to catch up on my reading, writing, and inspiration before I continue. Even if I do decide that I don't want to write it at all anymore, I'll be gracious enough to write a crappy wrap-up ending for you! But, I would much rather wait until I can write something that I'm not completely ashamed of. **

**Feel free to submit ideas if you want, but I'm not going to make any promises. Also, if you want something to tide you over, check out another one of my stories -"Silent Birdie". I'm about to get seriously busy on that story! I may even throw in a few oneshots if I get time.**

**I'm SO sorry guys. I love ya! **

**YourMoosyFate**


End file.
